Nembak?
by Ricchi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Ketos tampan yang baru saja terpilih tengah memberikan pidatonya. Tapi kenapa acara pidatonya—"CIEEEE! PEJE, PEJEEEE!"—malah jadi acara peje-pejean begini?/ AU, asdf, krenyes. Kenistaan pertama di 2016 x'D Mind to RnR? ;3


.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), OoC, bahasa kurang baku, jauh dari kata sempurna, etc.

.

.

.

 **Nembak?**

.

.

"Baik, sekali lagi, selamat untuk Ketua OSIS baru Konoha High School! Kepada Uchiha Sasuke, silakan maju ke depan untuk memberikan sedikit kata-katanya!"

Seluruh rangkaian upacara rutin hari Senin telah selesai, para guru telah kembali ke ruangan mereka sedangkan dengan terpaksa, para murid masih harus jadi ikan asin di lapangan. Biasa, pengumuman setelah upacara. _Hih_ , males banget gak sih?

Pemuda tampan bungsu top markotop dari keluarga Uchiha ini menampakkan wujudnya di atas podium. Garis rahang yang tegas dengan _neckline_ yang bisa membuat ratusan perempuan komat-kamit "ganteng banget, ganteng banget" atau " _Future husbando_ , _wait me,_ Beibeh!" membuatnya terlihat seperti pentolan yang paling-paling di SMA ini.

Ia membersihkan kerongkongannya sebelum mulai menggenggam _microphone_ di atas podium, "Selamat pagi. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, selaku Ketua OSIS angkatan tiga puluh tiga mengucapkan terima kasih ..."

Haruno Sakura memutar kelereng _emerald_ -nya. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia bergerak-gerak gelisah bak cacing kejepit. Sudah panas, ini Ketua OSIS baru kasih sambutan lama banget pula! Gak tahu Sakura mau menyelesaikan PR matematika yang belum sempat selesai itu ya? Padahal teman sekelas juga, benar-benar tidak berperiketemansekelasan!

Peluh sudah mengaliri kening lebarnya. Wajahnya sudah kemerahan karena sinar matahari. Kemudian ide nakal muncul dalam kepalanya demi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari terik matahari yang menyengat. Ia mencolekkan jari telunjuknya ke punggung teman yang berada di depannya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menjadi parno seketika. Ekspresi geli takut ditambah "Kyaaa!" yang berusaha ditahan merupakan responnya.

Kenapa? Karena Sakura mengembang-kempiskan lubang hidungnya. Entah mengapa Hinata ini kalau diganggu dengan cara seperti itu akan merasa geli dan takut. Katanya ngilu aja gitu ngeliat lubang hidung gerak-gerak ...

Tawa Sakura semakin meledak kala Hinata mulai menutupi hidungnya sendiri sambil menutup matanya. Ekspresinya terlalu lucu!

"Pfffft—ahahahaha!"

Sakura pun ikut tertawa puas, sambutan atau pidato atau apa pun itu yang Sasuke lontarkan bagai angin lalu di telinga gadis itu. Air mata nyaris keluar dari ujung matanya akibat banyak tertawa, berlebihan sih. Tapi kalau sedang bosan dan mem- _bully_ orang itu rasanya sungguh—

"—Kau."

Gadis itu masih tertawa dengan bahu yang bergetar. Belum _konek_ akan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Yamanaka Ino yang berbaris di belakang Sakura menowel bahu perempuan itu, mengembalikannya ke Yang Maha Kuasa—astaga. Abaikan. Ke dunia ini lagi, maksudnya. Kedua _aquamarrine_ Ino melotot lebar-lebar sambil mengisyaratkan agar Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke di podium.

Alis Sakura bertautan, "Hah?"

"Iya, kau, Haruno Sakura."

Mari _rewind_ sedikit. Jadi Sakura terlalu asyik bercanda dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menegurnya lewat _mic_. Apes. Tuhan, tolong ijinkan Sakura berguling ke makamnya sekarang. Semua mata di lapangan sedang fokus pada dirinya! Ditambah lagi ... ini hening. Cuaca mendadak berubah menjadi dingin. Tidak ada kan yang namanya hujan es di tengah teriknya matahari?

Jantung Sakura mulai lompat-lompat sampai rasanya perutnya pun ingin jatuh. Ia menatap gelisah oniks laki-laki itu dari tempatnya berbaris. Dia berada di barisan kelima sih jadi tidak terlalu jauh dari podium. Posisi barisan kelasnya strategis pula, lurus dengan podium. Duh. Kualat 'kan sama Hinata ...

Uchiha Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dari tadi kau tidak memerhatikanku. Sebagai hukuman ... kau harus memerhatikanku. Kau diperintahkan untuk menjadi pacarku."

...

...

...

...

...

ASDFGHJKL!

Mulut Sakura membentuk huruf 'O' dengan ekspresi yang tidak elit sama sekali. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dengan jantung yang temponya semakin naik. Ini sih sudah bukan lompat-lompat lagi. Jantungnya sudah keluar!

"CIEEEE! PEJE, PEJEEEE!"

Seperempat berteriak heboh dengan nista, sisanya ... nangis meraung-raung sambil melantunkan doa agar cepat putus. Yang _agak_ miring sih teriak-teriak sambil nangis darah, "MZ, ADEQ SIAP JADI SELINGKUHAAAN!"

.

.

.

 **End**

.

 **a/n** : HAAAI! Fiksi pertama di 2016 :3 Aku kangen nulis fiksi. Kangen nistain Sasuke. Kangen kaliaan x') maafkan kegajean ini ya (apalagi judulnya) wkwkwk. Ini terinspirasi dari ... jadi saya sama temen saya lagi makan di sebuah kafe(?) belakang kita ada orang daerah gitu kayanya dari maluku apa darimana dah. Mereka ngomongin politik gaees, berasa banget seolah ditegor buat belajar PKN karena besok saya UAS itu wkwkwk. Nah mereka ngomong gini nih, "Coba aja pidato bisa ngomong "Kamu, iya kamu" dengan nada agak gombal(?) dan tiba-tiba di jalan pulang, lahirlah plot kasar fic ini wkwk :")

btw buat yang message saya lewat aplikasi FFN for Android atau apapun itu(?) coba diceek, kan aplikasi itu gak memunculkan notifikasi kalo aku ngebales :")

Okeee, terima kasih saya ucapkan buat yang udah membaca fiksi ini x') berminat buat kasih _feedback_? :3

.

 **Omake**

"Cie Ketos, Cieeee!" Seruan rusuh dari Uzumaki Naruto menghiasi kelas 11-1 yang masih terbilang sepi. Iyalah sepi, masih jam enam. Sasuke kerajinan. Naruto kesambet.

Sasuke yang sedang mengatur bukunya hanya merespon dengan jawaban pamungkasnya, "Hn."

"Pak Ketos, gak lupa 'kan kalo kepilih mau ngapain?" Laki-laki berambut kuning itu memamerkan _smirk_ lebarnya. Emang dasar rubah!

"Hn. Nanti pas pidato di podium ..."

Kemudian satu tepukan _semi_ brutal mendarat di punggung Sasuke, "Awas kalau sampai kau tidak melakukannya, akan kusita uang jajanmu setahun- _ttebayo_!"

"Hn."

Iya, mereka ceritanya semacam melakukan taruhan. Kalau Sasuke menjadi Ketos, ia harus ... menembak orang yang ia suka di depan umum.

Iya, gak salah baca. Itu barusan menembak.

...

Krik.

Acara penembakan perempuan macam apa ini, _shannaro_?!


End file.
